


Love The Pudge

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Chubby!Gabriel, Going to end up at the beach, Guess who is, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam's not wearing a Speedo, Sweet!Lucifer, insecure!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel notices that he's getting a little pudgy. He hates it. Lucifer and Sam tell him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love The Pudge

**Author's Note:**

> Another timestamp for y'all!!

Gabriel stepped out of the shower smelling fresh and vaguely like Sam, thanks to the body wash Gabriel had borrowed. Reaching for the towel he’d left on the edge of the sink, he glimpsed his full body profile in the mirror. His eyebrows drew together in irritation. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” He mumbled to himself as he pinched a small roll of fat at his waist. “Shit..” He turned from side to side, sucking in his stomach to see if it was an illusion but when round curves of his stomach didn’t go away he sighed. He had always liked how he had a natural connection with his vessel. He ate when it felt hunger and rested when it was tired, something most angels ignored. Now it looked like his own enjoyment for food, sweets in particular, had finally caught up with him. Gabriel grabbed the towel, quickly drying before tightly wrapping it high around his waist hoping to hide his little roll.

The next step was to dress so it wouldn’t show as much. At least until he got rid of it again. He rummaged around in the closet he shared with Sam and Lucifer until he found an old sweatshirt. Pulling it over his head he quickly realized that it was Sam’s when the sleeves swallowed his arms. Looking down at himself, he shoved the sleeves up to his elbows and arranged the bottom hem so it didn’t hang like a skirt. He could do this. Concealing clothes and keep the lights low at night so Sam and Lucifer wouldn’t see how much he’d let himself go. 

Lucifer came into the bedroom shortly after Gabe slid the oversized sweatshirt on and leaned over him to grab a shirt. He dropped a kiss to the top of Gabriel’s head. “Hey there, hot stuff.” he said, sliding one of his shirts off of the hanger. 

Gabriel jumped in fright when Lucifer leaned over him, but he quickly settled and plastered a smile on his face. “Hi, sexy. How’s it hanging?”

“That implies it’s hanging,” Lucifer chuckled as he slid the shirt on before wrapping his arms around his brother. “You doing okay there, pumpkin?”

“I’m peachy keen, Jelly Bean. Couldn’t be better.” Gabriel said with his usual bravado, not wanting to let on that he was feeling anything but peachy. “What are the plans for today?”

Lucifer tugged his brother closer and kissed his cheek. “Well... Sam’s been wanting to go outside, either into the woods behind the bunker or to the beach,” he said. “I figured a trip to Santa Monica in Cali would be nice?”

Gabriel inwardly cringed at the mention of the beach. With the beach came shorts and with shorts came the muffin top reveal. “Isn’t El Nino whipping through this time of year? Terrible weather patterns during El Nino. But we could go hiking through the Redwoods preserve.”

Lucifer chuckled. “It’s fairly chilly on the pier right now.” he said. “But if you want to go hiking, we can do that.” 

“I do.” Gabriel leaned up and gave him a quick peck to the chin. “I’ll go round up Sam.” He turned to leave the room, shoving his hands in the front pouch pocket of the sweat shirt as he walked as straight backed as possible to attempt to make himself... slimmer.

Lucifer frowned and sent a quick text to Sam.  _ Something’s up with Gabriel; he seems off.  _ he told his other lover and sighed. 

******

Gabriel rounded the corner leading into the map room. Sam was seated at the map table and looking at something on his phone. Sneaking up behind him, Gabriel covered the hunter’s eyes. “Guess who?”

Sam chuckled as he laid the phone on the table, screen down. “Is it... Pamela Anderson?”

Gabriel scoffed. “At least my nipples are real. Try again.”

“Oh.. okay…. is it... Gerard Butler?” Sam asked with a grin. 

“The 300 Gerard or Phantom of the Opera?” Gabriel asked with a smirk. 

“Tough choice. Both?” 

Gabriel giggled. “Nope, neither. One last shot and then I’m going away.”

“Oh man, the pressure.” Sam tilted his head down and placed his hands over Gabriel’s feeling over his fingers. “I recognise those digits... this has got to be Castiel.”

“So you recognize Cassie’s fingers do you?” Gabriel’s irritation evident as he turned to leave. 

Sam snagged his hand and pulled the angel into his lap. “Not at all. I wouldn’t be able to tell Castiel’s hand from a total strangers. So what brings you to the boring room as you call it.”

“Luci said you wanted to get out for a bit. How’s a hike in the redwood preserve sound?” Gabriel squirmed when Sam settled his hands on his. 

“That sounds good, although I’d prefer to get some sun. Vitamin D and all that.” Sam kissed his cheek. 

“Oh.” Gabriel’s face fell at the mention of the beach again, but he quickly recovered and smiled to cover up his dislike of the beach idea. “Well there’s sun in the forest. Plenty of vitamins.”

Sam’s not an idiot, and after the text from Lucifer, he was careful to look for it. At the sight of Gabriel’s face falling, he turned Gabriel’s face towards him to look at him properly. “Something wrong, sugarcane?”

“Nope.” Gabriel popped the ‘p’ of the word. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck. “I’m right as rain.”

Sam raised a brow. “You sure?”

“I’m..” Gabriel hesitated, not wanting to admit that he’d let himself get in the state he was in. It was embarrassing to him, an Archangel, didn’t have the self control to maintain a body like those of his lovers. “I’m fine.” He finished with a phrase so often heard around the bunker. 

Sam raised a brow. “Lucifer knows something’s up, but he couldn’t figure it out.” he confided. “Gabe, you can tell us. We’re not going to judge or anything, especially if it’s something we can help with.”

“You can’t help, Sam.” Gabriel looked down to avoid looking the hunter in the eyes. His eyes always got him to do anything, from creating weird little items just because he asked to confessing deep, dark secrets. Sam’s eyes held too much power. 

“Are you sure?” Sam asked, gently tilting Gabriel’s face up, so he had to look into his eyes. 

“I’m having a problem with my vessel. Okay?” Gabriel stood from Sam’s lap and stuffed his hands back into the sweatshirt pouch. “You or Lucifer can’t do anything about it. I don’t like it but it’s fixable. It’ll just take time.”

Sam raised a brow. “What is it? I love your vessel!” He got up and walked over to Gabriel and rested his hands on his shoulders. “I love everything about you, and so does Luc.” 

“Well I don’t.” Gabriel grumbled as he lifted his shirt reluctantly, revealing the pudge around his middle. “Look at it. Its.. awful.”

“No it isn’t.” Sam chuckled, kneeling down and giving the pudge a kiss. “I love it.” 

“Sam.” Gabriel protested, pulling back and covering his stomach with the shirt. “I can’t. You and Luci.. you have these amazing bodies and mine seems to want to do the complete opposite.”

Sam chuckled. “Luc’s got a little pudge on him too. I don’t think he’s noticed. But Gabe, we had to work for what we have, but we love your body and how it looks. We honestly do.” He tugged Gabe closer. “We both love you, pudge and all. And we especially love the pudge.”

“But why?” Gabriel blushed faintly at the attention and looked up at Sam with genuine curiosity. “It can’t be that pleasant to look at or touch.”

“But it  _ is,  _ Gabriel.” Sam said, tugging Gabriel closer to him and kissing his cheek. “Shall we take a day in and have me and Luc’ show you  _ how _ ?” 

“No.” The angel said aloud but in a tone that spoke the complete opposite. He rested his head on Sam’s chest and took a long breath.

Sam chuckled softly and rubbed his back. “C’mon, let’s go back to the bedroom.” he coaxed, turning Gabriel around and steering him that way. “Dean and Cas are out for the day.”

“And what took them out on an outing this time?” Gabriel asked as he let himself be guided. 

“I tuned out after Cas said something about lingerie.” Sam explained as he led Gabriel back to their bedroom. 

Lucifer was casually laying on the bed, shirt open and jeans on, wearing dark green socks and reading. He looked up when they entered and smiled. “So, what are we doing today?” He asked. 

“Sam’s proving a point.” Gabriel grumped from his spot in Sam’s arms. 

“Ooohh, a point?” Lucifer asked as he got up and made his way over to his two boyfriends. “And what point is that?”  

Sam wrapped his arms tight around Gabriel and rested his chin on top of his head. “Gabriel has gained a bit of weight and is having a hard time believing that we love him and his belly.”

Lucifer raised a brow. “You don’t love your belly?” He asked, kneeling down and placing a gentle kiss on top of his brother’s stomach. “Why not?”

Gabriel sighed as he squeezed his eyes shut. “I just don’t.”

“He’s comparing himself to us.” Sam pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s temple. “And he really shouldn’t. Because he’s beautiful.”

“He is.” Lucifer agreed, kissing his stomach again. “Completely and utterly beautiful.” 

“If you say so.” Gabriel resigned to their touches. He knew that they were as stubborn as he was and if they found pleasure in his body, then so be it. It didn’t mean he had to believe it himself. 

Lucifer kissed all over Gabriel’s soft stomach, revelling in it. It fit his brother perfectly and he loved it. He nuzzled his face into it, sighing. 

“Look Gabriel. Look at Lucifer. If he didn’t like it, would he be kissing you there?” Sam whispered to the shorter angel. “Do you know why I like it?”

“Why?” Gabriel looked down at his brother and stroked his fingers through Lucifer’s  blonde hair. 

“It means you’re happy and getting enough to eat.” Sam said as he ran a hand just under his ribcage. 

Lucifer nodded and sighed as Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair. He kissed the pudge again and looked up at Gabriel lovingly. “I love it because it means we’re home.” he whispered. 

“It means we’re home?” Gabriel asked Lucifer.

Lucifer flushed. “You tend to be a little pudgier when you’re happy.” he explained softly, not meeting his brother’s eyes. “And when you’re comfortable. Isn’t that what home is?” 

Gabriel stood dumbstruck at Lucifer’s explanation. Part of him wanted to rave and rant against the logic of it, but the way his brother put it was so damnably sweet, he couldn’t help but feel his heart swell at the love in his voice. “Yeah, Luci. That’s what home is.” Gabriel replied in a whisper. 

“Then let us love you, in whatever shape you’re in.” Sam kissed the soft spot below his ear.

“Because that love is home.” Lucifer whispered, placing another kiss on his pudgy stomach. 

Gabriel nodded slowly and ran his fingers over Lucifer’s scalp. “I love you guys too.”

Lucifer shivered and kissed Gabriel’s stomach lovingly. “We know.”

“You intend to stay on your knees talking to my navel all day?” Gabriel asked with a snicker. 

“If that’s what it takes to get you out of your body image funk, then yes. And I’ll join him.” Sam whispered to him. “Besides, it’s a cute navel.”

“Human bodies weren’t meant to be perfect, but to a special someone- or multiple someones, in this case- it’s perfect. And that’s how we feel.” Lucifer murmured shyly. He rarely waxed poetic with his words, but when he did, it was because someone he loved didn’t love something of theirs. Like their body. 

Gabriel shrugged and tilted his head back to rest on Sam’s shoulder, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. “I wish I could feel that way about my vessel. I mean, I could sustain it with grace, ya know. It stays healthy but doesn’t pack on the pounds” Gabriel confessed with a bite to his lip.

“No.” Lucifer frowned. “Perfect.” He nuzzled into Gabriel’s stomach. “You’re  _ perfect  _ Gabe. I wouldn’t want you to change perfection.”

Sam hid a smile in Gabriel’s shoulder but looked down at Lucifer. “How do I love the tummy, let me count the ways.”

Gabriel reached up and flicked Sam’s ear. “Don’t bastardize The Bard.”

“No, bastardize the Bard.” Lucifer chuckled, looking up at the both of them. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the love he had for the two of them and he beamed. “I love you.” 

Both Sam and Gabriel stopped and stared at the angel at their feet. Gabriel was the first to crack a smile. Sam was a little slower on the uptake, but he smiled too. 

“You love us, huh?” Gabriel asked. He could help but tease a little if for no other reason than to see if he could get his brother to say it again. 

“Be nice, Gabriel.” Sam whispered to him. He pulled away from the Trickster and bent down to kiss Lucifer softly. “Love you too, Heylel.” Sam said when he finished the kiss. 

Lucifer flushed lightly as he returned the kiss and he kissed his brother’s stomach again, almost shy again. “Yes. I do. Love you.” He punctuated every couple words with a kiss. “Did you have any doubts?”

“Not at all.” Sam said as he strode to the nest and dropped on the end of it. 

“I don’t think you’ve ever said it without being blissed out from sex or with a smirk before.” Gabriel leaned down and gave him a kiss of his own. “I like it.”

Lucifer smiled shyly into the kiss and reached up to stroke his brother’s cheek. “I do too. Might take getting used to though.” 

“It will but won’t it be fun to throw it out there, just because you want to?” Gabriel asked as he offered his brother a hand up from the floor. 

Lucifer accepted his hand and stood up. “Yes, it will.” he admitted, wrapping his arms around his brother.

Gabriel took a deep breath and looked between Sam and Lucifer. “I heard there was talk of a beach?”

Sam nodded with a smile teasing at the corner of his mouth. “There was. Are you interested?”

“I think I could be persuaded to some sun on a nice secluded beach.” Gabriel answered with a smirk. “But there has to be daiquiris. You can’t be on a beach without one.”

“Margaritas, brother mine.” Lucifer replied with a chuckle and a smirk of his own. 

“I don’t like either. It’s like taking a perfectly good smoothie and screwing it up with alcohol.” Sam wrinkled his nose at the thought. “Give me beer and I’m happy.”

Lucifer smiled. “Shall we go?” He asked happily. 

“Yeah. Let’s go to the beach.” Gabriel concedes finally. He still didn’t feel the greatest about himself but as long as he had Sam and Lucifer to remind him he was wanted, he figured he could tolerate wearing swim trunks for the day. 

Sam lifted a finger in warning. “I’m not wearing a speedo.”

“ _ I  _ am.” Lucifer announced with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr!! 
> 
> mindylee is mindyleeb
> 
> Mrs_SimonTam_PHD is lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
